


Tie me up and cut me loose...

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to trust to be able to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up and cut me loose...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaterg8r](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skaterg8r).



> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=skater_g8r)[Skater_g8r](http://skater_g8r.livejournal.com)'s birthday 2006. I'm so proud; I dragged [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=nicci_mac)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com) into DS and she dragged [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=skater_g8r)[Skater_g8r](http://skater_g8r.livejournal.com) into it LOL

Ray leans up over Ben, checking on the restraints. Nothing fancy, just a few of Ray's old ties. Fate sure has a wacky sense of humor... Those ties were gifts from Stella's parents... Ray's never liked them, until now.

Ray's grin widens.

"Ray..." It's barely a whisper.

"Shush..." Ray puts a finger against Ben's lips, feeling them part lightly, the air slipping in and out, burning his skin. "We agreed, no talking."

Ben nods, and Ray wonders if there is as much desperation in those eyes under the blindfold as he saw before covering them. Ben's wanted this for a long time, but it's taken him ages to approach Ray to actually **ask** for it.

Running a finger teasingly along the lower edge of the blindfold, he can feel Ben's body tremble under his. When Ben had finally asked, Ray hadn't been all that surprised. He can't quite forget the fever in Ben's voice, the tone that told Ray that this wasn't something Ben had found easy to ask for.

 _'Tie me up and cut me loose...'_

That's what Ben had asked for.

 _'Just let me feel and experience...'_

Ray can do that... He watches his own hand tremble a little as he slides two fingers down from the blindfold along Ben's jaw, down the side of the neck... Ben shivers and sighs, his whole body flushed with arousal, skin almost gleaming in the light from the lamp on the bedside table.

 _'Make it so that I am not expected to be in control...'_

Ray puts both hands on Ben's chest and slides down a little, still straddling Ben's hips. He can feel the hard heat underneath his ass, but now isn't the time to take care of it. Ray has a mission and he'll do this, even if it kills him.

Which it might do, because he isn't sure he can hold himself in check long enough to do it.

Pressing his palms against Ben's pecs, Ray slides his hands down, so very slowly, feeling the muscles vibrate as he continues his caress, down... down over the ribs. Fanning his fingers out, Ray trails the abs with the tips of his thumbs.

Ray leans down, licking a sloppy trail from Ben's collar bone, down over the sternum, dipping into the navel. He can feel just as much as hear the short, panted breaths that Ben is trying to take.

Sliding down a little further until he's straddling Ben's thighs, Ray nuzzles the light trail of hair that begins below the dip of the navel, widening until it grows thicker and darker around the base of Fraser's cock.

Ray grins as he leans down, nuzzling the springy hair, digging his thumbs into Ben's hips as the body under his goes taut as a bowstring.

He isn't sure how he's going to do it, but he knows he wants Ben to scream out his name. Ray's loud when they have sex. He knows that but it doesn't bother him. Ben... Ben mostly bites back all his words, nothing but small whimpers escaping.

Ray **wants** to hear him scream, wants him to lose that precious control.

Ray shifts his body off Ben's, nudging the long, strong legs apart. He lies down on the bed, feeling the crinkled sheets greet his body like a cool embrace. He slips his arms under Ben's thighs and buries his face in the musky scent.

He can hear Ben's shaky, drawn out "Oh..." ...and he likes it. It turns his crank so much, he fears for a moment he'll blow before he even gets properly started on Ben. A moment of shaky breathing and Ray's back in control.

Mouthing the length of the thick cock, Ray unerringly finds his way along the underside of it, licks at the tight balls, washes them with wide licks of his tongue.

Ben's voice grows just a little louder and Ray smiles.

Ray opens his mouth and puts his lips around the sack, careful to cover his teeth. He rolls it against the roof of his mouth, sucks until Ben's thighs are vibrating against his shoulders, until the whimpers grow just a little louder.

He knows what he wants to do, but he's never asked Ben if he's even interested in it, but he figures if Ben doesn't like it, he'll say so. Besides, Ben's always licking things himself. Letting go of his prize, Ray finds his way as low as he can with Ben on his back.

For a moment Ben goes deadly still.

Ray flicks his tongue out again, this time not just skirting the heated, puckered skin. He slips his tongue teasingly, wetly over the tight opening.

This time the louder "Oh!" has a whispered "Ray..." attached. As if Ben wants to make sure Ray's not doing something he doesn't **want** to be doing.

Ray chooses not to answer in words, but licks again... and again. Quick little laps that tease Ben mercilessly.

The chanted "RayrayrayRAY!" amuses Ray to no end. The last of it is nearly a shout as Ray presses the tip of his tongue just inside the tight outer ring of muscle.

Ben's body trembles like a leaf in a storm and Ray figures that's his signal. Yeah, Ben likes this. So does Ray. He rocks his own erection against the sheets as he returns his focus to giving Ben his first and hopefully not last rimming.

"Oh God..." Ben's voice is raw as if he's been screaming for hours. Maybe it's hard on him to hold back like this?

Ray hums, then blows lightly over the wet skin. He wonders for a moment if Ben's gonna shake apart. He wonders if he can make Ben come just from doing this.

It's an idea worth exploring, Ray decides. He licks, teases, penetrates and blows on the opening and he can feel how it flexes as Ben clenches his ass.

There are no words coming from Ben anymore. At least not coherent ones and this is a first. A first that makes Ray so hot he's sure he'll blow any second now.

The noises Ben is making are growing louder, needier. Ben's heels are digging into Ray's back, the rough skin scratching Ray's already oversensitized skin. He's torn between wanting to reach for the lube, to take what he knows Ben is willing to give and just keeping this up.

The musky taste on his tongue and Ben's noises helps him make his decision. He's fucked Ben before and Ben him, but he wants to see if he can get Ben off without actually touching his cock anymore. Simply by focusing and using his tongue.

Ben writhes and Ray knows he's on the edge now. He loves the coarse growls and gasps that Ben are making, and the yell takes him by surprise, so much that he loses his own control.

"Ray!" It's loud and Ray knows that none of his neighbors can have any doubts about what's going on. Not that he cares. The pleasure of hearing his name yelled in that deep, throaty voice makes Ray press and rub his own cock hard down against the sheets and he's coming just as hard as he knows Ben is.

Ray stays where he is, face buried against the warmth of Ben's crotch. He tries to draw in much needed breath, but he still can't get himself to move. Not just yet.

Ben's body is still, save for the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Ray finally manages to push himself off and up, slipping up to lie next to Ben, so that he can reach across and untie Ben's hands.

The first thing Ben does is tear the scarf off of his eyes and then he's pulling Ray up, eyes wild, lips red and puffy and Ray just knows that Ben's been biting his lower lip to keep from making any noises.

Makes Ray feel damned good that he can make the stoic Canadian come, yelling his name.

Ben's lips close over his and Ray sighs happily as their sticky bodies slide lazily against each other.

There are no words between them, but Ray knows it isn't necessary. Ben's mouth and hands say more than words ever can and Ray has no trouble translating. He knows his own are saying the same.

'I love you, I need you, I've never allowed anyone this close before. Please take me, don't hurt me and we **have** to do this again... even if it kills us.'

Their movements slow and Ray sighs contentedly as Ben wipes them both off with a discarded pair of boxers that he grabs from the floor next to the bed. Sheets are pulled up and Ray knows he won't stay awake for much longer. Ben's not too far behind.

"Thank you," Ben whispers, voice nearly breaking.

Ray just smiles and makes a sleepy noise. "Rest," he finally manages to tell Ben.

He can feel the smile against his neck where Ben buries his face before falling asleep.

 **The End**


End file.
